


Sweetness

by yvevi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Other, Reader can be male or female, adorbale date with minnie, kpop, shoutout to all the single people out there you guys are all amazing, tried to write it gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvevi/pseuds/yvevi
Summary: imagine going on a date with minnie...





	Sweetness

"I'm really glad that you asked, I thought you would never ask.", Minnie blushed. You just asked Minnie on a date, not imagining that she would accept. Your eyes met hers and you couldn't brush off the excitement you felt after hearing her response.

"Where would you like to go?", she asked. Her blush was in a perfect rose shade today which made her cheeks look even more kissable. I could just stare at her all day and not get bored.

"How about a picnic in the park? It's such nice weather today!", I practically yelled in excitement at her. For an answer, she only chuckled, and we said our goodbyes. A girl needed to pack her things and dress up nicely, even though Minnie didn't need that, she was beautiful in every kind of way. But since it was the usual way to go on a way you let her go and made yourself look presentable as well.

\---

"You forgot to bring food? You can't be serious.", Minnie now looked pretty disappointed. The plan was going well.

"I'm so sorry, I was in such a hurry... Well, how about going to a restaurant? I'm paying!", you lied to her. Being a horrible liar was in your genes but if Minnie noticed that, she decided to ignore it. She went along with your plan and soon enough you stood in front of the restaurant.

"You are kidding... this restaurant is so expensive!! We should just go to a fast food chain..."  
"We are not."

In silence, you spent your time eating the delicious food which was served for you in no time. You both enjoyed your time together. Talking was not a problem at all, after you ate you both began to chat about your lives. Sadly she will debut in a girl group soon which means you won't see her more often.

"We aren't allowed to date you know... I really do like you and I would love to see where things would go but...", she started while a single tear rolled down her cheeks.

"I totally understand it, don't worry! I just wanted to finally confess to you and take this one chance... I don't expect anything of you, I just... I just wanted to enjoy our time left."

A sad smile appeared on her lips. God, she truly was gorgeous. My heart couldn't keep up with all of these emotions, it wanted to escape my chest. The things she did to me were insane, she was like a drug to me. My body couldn't get enough but it suffered from the consequences.

"I really enjoyed today.", she smiled. This would probably be the last time I would see her for a long time. By this thought, my heart broke into pieces. My eyes wandered to the ground and tears soon started to roll down my cheeks.

Surprisingly she closed the space between us and our lips connected. Her lips felt soft and warm, I wanted to melt in her touch. My hand made it's way to her small back and pulled her closer. I couldn't get enough, she couldn't get enough. We pulled apart for a short oxygen intake just to melt into each other once again. This moment should have been frozen. Neither of us wanted it to end.

"I will miss you. How about we facetime from time to time?", a chuckle escaped her lips.  
"Sure, as long as we stay friends it's all cool with the company."

"Sleep well, my love."  
This was it. She will be gone soon.  
"Sleep well, my dear."  
And she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> gUESS who had to add a lil angst at the end ;)


End file.
